Alike
by seafox
Summary: So, everyone is curious, when will Sasuke start wearing a mask and reading porn in public?


**This story just came to my mind and I wrote it on a single day, so is probably not very good; all of my attentions are on my other story: _Shy_. It was also my first attempt of writing lemmon so don't expect much of it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading.  
**

*******

"I need to cut my hair." Sasuke said to his image at the mirror.

Not very much, just bit, the way he always wore it. It was too long for his taste; it made him look like Itachi.

Nowadays, he didn't hate Itachi anymore, but he never liked to be compared with him and that wouldn't change even after he had found the truth. Even now, years after he had killed Itachi and received Konoha's forgiveness, the people of the village still remembered the shinobi Itachi had been and the loss of him. Of course, they now had Sasuke as hero, the Uchiha clan still worked for them.

That was something that bothered Sasuke, a lot. Since he had returned he just couldn't understand why the village had given him forgiveness for everything. He suspected it had something to do with a very loud mouthed blonde ninja, one who had the strange power of convincing Godaime.

Then, Sasuke smirked to his mirror self. 'Speaking of Godaime, I should not test my luck this much.' Or perhaps he should.

Sasuke chuckled to himself. He had been doing that for about two years now and received nothing but some yells, so he guessed he wouldn't suffer with anything else. Besides, he was not the only one to do that. 'Well, not the first, actually.' He thought, smirking to himself 'No one can blame me for ending up like this.'

Suppressing a laugh, Sasuke left his house and walked through the roofs of Konoha. Yes, walked, because he refused to run and jump beneath that summer burning sun unless it was really necessary. _'And a shinobi must do what is actually necessary.'_ The memory of a familiar voice saying those words echoed in his mind and again he smirked to himself. Who would arrive first this time?

He entered the Hokage's building and found it empty as expected. By this time everyone should be at the meeting the Godaime had called at her office, so he headed there. What could the meeting be about? Chuuning Shiken had already ended and he didn't feel any threat to the village... 'I guess I have to get in there to know.'

Sasuke opened the door and entered, feeling the entire place grow silent at his entrance. Godaime glared furious at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She said slowly, as if controlling herself not to yell.

"Hakage-sama." He said calmly, bowing his head lightly.

"We all were wondering when you—"

"Ohh, it looks like the meeting has already started." Someone said, coming through the window.

Sasuke smirked at the silve haired jouning entering the room and walking to stand at his side, in front of Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed head respectfully.

"You two are late!" Naruto and Sakura suddenly yelled at them while Tsunade was still glaring at them.

"I'm sorry!" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head as his visible eye turned into an upside down 'u'. "You see, I was on my way here, but someone changed the signs on the street and I lost my self, I ended up at the training grounds! Then I—"

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled, and slowly turned her gaze to Sasuke "And what about you, Mr. Uchiha? Perhaps you have a great explanation as well."

"Actually, my explanation is very good."

"Oh, really? Then share it with us all."

"I was on my way here when some cat that was running from a dog, jumped in my face. I couldn't see where I was going and I had to save poor cat from the dog. So I ended up deep into Konoha's forest."

As he finished his explanation, Sasuke felt Kakashi slightly moving by his side – he knew the man wanted to laugh at his explanation – and the room grew tense as every shinobi in there saw the death glare on Godaime's face.

"Do the two of you talk about the excuses you'll use?" Sakura said angrily at them "Because, seriously, I don't think is possible that two people can think of equally stupid explanations!"

"Yeah! Weren't you two supposed to be geniuses?!" Naruto joined her.

"Shut up everyone!" Tsunade suddenly yelled, standing and punching the wall, opening a hole in the process. Then she sighed "I don't know why we still bother to hear the two of you! You really taught Sasuke, very well, Kakashi. If I knew he would end up like you I would have moved him to another team... Now, I want to proceed with the meeting, which you two would know what is about if you had came in time! Now, go to your places!"

The two of them bowed their heads to her and turned, to walk to back of the room.

"You're becoming very good at this Sasuke. You even gave me a good idea for my next explanation." Kakashi whispered to him while they were on their way. Sasuke smirked.

"As Godaime said, you taught me very well." The Uchiha whispered back. And they silenced as they stood near the door to hear what the Hokage was saying.

It was not really important. It was about the graduating students of the academy. They were organizing the teams. Luckily, Sasuke was spared to teach, but he didn't believe he would have such luck next year. He was sure the Godaime was planning revenge or something.

When the meeting ended, everyone started to move and talk, some left, some started to chat to friends, some were speaking to the Hokage. Kakashi and Sasuke remained still, did nothing and said nothing, just stood side by side; it was a moment they always shared after those meetings, it was just comfortable.

Then they had to split;, Gai and Kurenai called Kakashi and Neji came to Sasuke's direction followed by Lee, Naruto and Kiba.

"Spared again!" Kiba celebrated as they joined Sasuke. None of them was very anxious to teach a team, even though they had been jounins for a good time now.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what really happened for you to arrive late?" Lee asked.

"Come on, I bet nothing really happened. Sasuke is just a lazy bastard just like Kakashi!" Kiba said laughing.

"I bet it too!" Naruto agreed "Sasuke became as lazy and bored as Kakashi-sensei!"

"Our fellow shinobi had been wondering, you know." Lee said, and Sasuke looked curiously at him. What exactly people wondered about him and Kakashi? "Everyone are asking themselves and making bets about how long until Sasuke-kun starts to wear a mask and read porn in public!"

Kiba and Naruto laughed with Lee while Sasuke stared bored at them. He had learnt to copy Kakashi's bored face, it was very useful to hide what he was thinking. So, people didn't think he and Kakashi... and why should they? It was not like they were...

"And look! That's the same bored look Kakashi has sometimes!" Kiba started to laugh again with Naruto and Lee.

"Aaahh! I see that you are in the Spring of Youth, laughing like this!" Gai suddenly approached them, standing by his pupil's side.

"Gai-sensei! We were laughing at the similarities of Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei!"

As the older jounin started to talk to them, listing other things in which Sasuke resembled Kakashi, the Uchiha watched the closeness between Gai and Lee. The two green beasts of Konoha had always been close, and weirdly showed that to everyone, but since the last years he had noticed something different between them.

When the two of them were together, some part of their bodies always brushed. Gai never let anyone stand behind Lee, in a protective kind of way and Lee never allowed anyone to talk too close to Gai's face. When they looked to each other, there was more in their eyes than just a student's admiration or a professor's pride and approval. Either they were very obvious to everyone or his eyes had become very good at noticing things like that.

Something moved inside Sasuke. Why was that thing between Gai and Lee affecting him? It was not like he was envious, he didn't need to be. He Kakashi were as close as them. 'But not this kind of close.' He said to himself, and that thing moved stronger inside him..

Suddenly then, he heard Kakashi passing by them, right behind him, and saying in a way only he could listen. "The bar near the Academy. At 9."

Sasuke's face remained still and gave nothing away. However, he was smirking in the inside.

Most of ninjas had a day in which they joined their old team to eat, or train or anything together, to remember the old days. Team 7, as expected, used to go to Ichiraku to eat ramen. But there was something no one knew. Kakashi and Sasuke had their own day. They would go to a bar to drink, sometimes talk, sometimes to philosophy, sometimes just be their silent selves.

The first time they invited Naruto; but Naruto and vodka definitely was not a good combination. The second time they invited Sakura; again not a good combination (she was just too much like Tsunade). At the third time they didn't invite anyone and realized how pleasant it was just the two of them. And so it has been since after Sasuke returned.

It began with the bar, but soon enough they trained together (not much, they really didn't have that desire for becoming stronger), walked together around Konoha for just nothing, sometimes lunched together, started to receive a lot of missions together (not only because Sasuke was not allowed to go alone with weaker ninjas, but also because they were great working together).

Deciding to return to reality, Sasuke found Neji staring at him. The Hyuuga gave him an all knowing smirk.

Neji and Sasuke had become very close friends. Best friends, even, although they didn't say it – Naruto and Lee could get jealous. So they learned to read each other. Neji could see beyond that bored expression and Sasuke could decipher those white eyes very well.

Right now he was sure Neji knew that Kakashi had said something to him, and probably knew what was about it, too. He smirked back to Neji.

"As if you and Lee were very different from each other." Sasuke said sarcastic, interrupting Gai endless list, smirking at them to then leave the Hokage's office.

At 11 pm, Sasuke entered the bar near the Academy. Yes, he was late, but there was just no point at arriving 9 pm because Kakashi wouldn't. Since he had begun arriving late, he and his former sensei entered into some kind of competition to see who would arrive later. It was very pointless, but it gave them priceless scenes, like the expressions people had when they told them why they were late. Now Sasuke could understand why Kakashi would never be at the bridge on the time and made fun of Naruto and Sakura.

It was a very simple place. Less then simple, it was something between dirty and abandoned. There was only one person in there, drinking anything – it was not Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed and crossed the place to sit at a more isolated table.

They had some rules about their drinking days. One: it had to be a very empty place so they probably wouldn't find people from work, which usually took them to dirty places like that. Two: they had to sit at the most isolated table. Three: the place had to have vodka, if Kakashi had chosen that bar then it meant there was vodka. Four: he, who arrives first, a.k.a. the loser of their competition, had to order his vodka and wait to drink it until the winner comes. Five: it had to be pure vodka, vodka and ice, nothing more. And six: they couldn't, just couldn't, no matter what, get drunk, it was not allowed.

It was useless to ask the reasons for those rules or how they had decided them or how they managed to not get drunk drinking the amount of vodka they usually drank. It was something that just happened and they didn't bother to wonder about.

Thinking of how long he would have to wait, Sasuke ordered his vodka. Today he hadn't had a good performance; Kakashi beat him at the meeting and beat him now. Fortunately, their timing was good and just as the waiter put his vodka on the table he spotted silver spiky hair coming in.

He could almost see Kakashi's smirk when the older jounin saw who was the winner.

"Not very lucky today, hm?"

"Not much. At least the vodka will be cold."

They remained in silence until Kakashi's vodka came. It was like a secret seventh rule, initiate their activity only after both had their vodkas.

"So, why so late?" Sasuke asked with sarcasm, smirking in anticipation for what would come.

"Oh, can you believe they have changed the signs through all Konoha? I couldn't find the Academy." Again he could almost see Kakashi smirking as said man took a sip of his vodka (how Kakashi managed to drink and not be bothered by the wet fabric of his mask, Sasuke couldn't imagine, maybe there was a jutsu for it?).

"Really? The Godaime should have a better person to organize our streets." Sasuke took a sip of his vodka and smirked "And here was I thinking I would make you wait. You see, the dog who tried to catch the cat this morning decided to have revenge against me for helping the poor animal."

Kakashi laughed.

"That one was really brilliant. Unfortunately everyone I know was in that room, I would have loved to use it."

"Well, use it on your next team. This year we escaped, but by the way the old hag was looking at us, I bet she'll assign at least one of us to a problematic team."

"All we have to do is fail them. Only 9 will become genin anyway. I really don't intend going through the trouble of having another bunch of kids annoying me with arrogance, stupidity and girly whining."

Sasuke laughed. He, Naruto and Sakura when they met Kakashi.

"No, that is not the reason. It's because you know you'll never have a team better than Team 7. Besides, you already have a favourite student."

Kakashi laughed again.

"Always very modest. But it sounds like you are afraid that I find a new favourite student? One less stubborn to learn the lessons I have to teach, perhaps?"

"Hn. If you have me as favourite instead of the dobe then I don't need to fear that. If I can beat Naruto at being someone's favourite, I can beat anyone. Besides, I'm not that stubborn, if you don't remember, I was the one who began with team work and offered my food to Naruto."

"Ahh, I get your point… well, I agree with you. I hardly will find a student who can make me proud as you did… after all, It's very unlikely I meet a student who is so alike me."

Sasuke tried to hide a smile by drinking his vodka. Who could blame him for being arrogant when Kakashi didn't even try to hide that he was his favourite? He loved when he heard things like those from his former sensei.

"Speaking of favourite students. What were Gai and Lee rambling about, earlier?"

"They were actually listing our similarities. Didn't you know? Apparently our fellow shinobi are betting how long will take until I start reading porn and wearing a mask."

Kakashi laughed. He was laughing a lot that night, but then, that night they really were in a good humour.

"Well, and when will you?"

"What?"

"When will you wear a mask? The porn I know you read, just not in public."

Right now Sasuke could feel Kakashi smirking. Years ago he would have blushed, but now he was just too… too much like Kakashi to blush.

"But seriously, you really should wear a mask. If your beauty attracted the girls and boys when you were only a kid, now half Konoha would kill to get into your pants."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh, not only because it was funny but also to hide another smile, Kakashi thought he was beautiful. Handsome would have been better, but beautiful it was just as good.

"Do you really think a mask will prevent people from lusting over me?"

"It works, really. It saved me from being raped. And of course, it has other advantages too."

"You're telling me that this is the reason you wear a mask?"

"Yes. I started wearing when I graduated at the academy. Eventually people forgot about my face and I remained save."

Sasuke laughed again, but he knew Kakashi, he knew when the man was serious. Then he smirked.

"Well, if that is the reason you can show me your face now. There is no one here but me."

"Sasuke, only because you are the second more hot guy in Konoha, the first being me of course, doesn't mean you're immune to lusting over me."

"Try me. Besides, would it really be that bad? Having _the hottest_ guy in Konoha lusting over you doesn't sound like something you should complain about."

Shit. Was he flirting? Considering the surprise in Kakashi's visible eye, yes, he was. But who could blame him? He already lusted over Kakashi.

"Again, I take your point, and I agree with you. But what if said guy, who thinks he is the first when he is only the second, is indeed immune? After all, he can have anyone he wants."

"Would that be a problem?"

"I would be very disappointed if this guy doesn't think of me as attractive as I think he is."

Was Kakashi flirting back? Considering the intense stare in his visible eye, yes he was. Well, well… that was getting really interesting.

"I don't think you should worry about being disappointed." Sasuke said.

They both finished their vodkas and remained in silence, looking to each other. What next? The Uchiha asked himself, a bit anxious. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"The vodka in this place is not good. I bet it's cheap. In my house I have an Absolute. Perhaps we should continue our conversation there."

Kakashi didn't really wait for an answer. Simply put the money on the table and stood. Sasuke immediately made the same and they left the place, side by side, walking much closer to each other than the usual, their arms sometimes brushing.

Unlike many, Kakashi didn't live in the jounin headquarters, where there was a building with a small apartment for each shinobi under the Hokage's service. Sasuke was grateful for that, he would hate if some fellow ninja saw them, or heard them. This way they could have much more privacy.

As they arrived, Sasuke suddenly became nervous. What would happen in there? He was not stupid, of course he knew what they would do, but the after was the thing that worried him. But it had been all too fast, their flirting lasted nothing more than two or three minutes. What if Kakashi was doing that just for… just for doing it? Only for sex?

The sound of the key in the door made his heart go faster.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi gently called him "Can you see those apples on that tree?"

"Yes… why?"

"Can you hit them with your kunai?"

"Err… sure, but why?"

"Do it, please"

Something in Kakashi's voice made him simply obey. In a weird automatic way, he only turned and threw five kunais. Five apples hit the ground. He looked at Kakashi as if asking if it was enough and nearly saw a smile at the face he would see that night, his visible eye closing happily as he usually did.

And suddenly the world became a blur. Kakashi moved quickly. Opened the door and pushed Sasuke inside. Then Sasuke found himself pinned to the door. A masked face very close to his.

"I wanted to make sure that your actions tonight were not your vodka's doing."

"You know I never get drunk… And why only I was tested? But I guess that with this grip you can't be drunk." Sasuke smirked, surprisingly feeling calmer. Perhaps it was the effect of Kakashi's scent surrounding him or the way he had talked, sounding concerned about him being lucid. Kakashi wanted him to know what he was doing, that _had_ to mean something.

"Now listen to me. If you think you'll regret this later I don't think we should move on."

"Regret it? I started it, didn't I?" Sasuke smiled then, and brought his hands to the soon to be seen face. He would enjoy the moment, no matter what would come later.

Slowly, his fingers pulled the mask down, revealing a face no one saw in decades. And it had to be said: Kakashi was right. Kakashi was the hottest guy in Konoha.. not only in Konoha; was the hottest guy Sasuke had ever seen. He was mesmerized, just couldn't stop staring at that handsome man, specially those lips, that slowly smirked.

"It looks like the second hotter guy in Konoha is not immune to me." The silver haired said whispering.

"And why would I want to be immune?" Sasuke answered and suddenly there was no more time to say anything else.

Kakashi's arms surrounded his waist and his mouth was taken in a scorching kiss. Fire and passion engulfed him, as he surrounded the other's neck and kissed back, with equal intensity. Every part of their bodies was touching, was heated. It was not long until Kakashi began to walk, leading him during the kiss to then throw them on the bed.

In few seconds clothes, headbands and kunai porches were forgotten on the floor and Sasuke's neck was being attacked by a ravishing mouth. His fingers were deep into silver hair, slightly trying to move Kakashi's head down, towards his member.

Then Kakashi pressed their groins together, earning a deep moan from his ex-student.

"Someone is impatient. Well, I'm sorry but I've been waiting years to taste each little piece of you." He whispered in Sasuke's hear, taking the opportunity to suck it.

"And I've been waiting years to feel you sucking me and getting inside me…' Sasuke whispered back, sucking the other's ear too and smirking as he felt Kakashi's member getting harder at the sound of his words.

"In this case I shall not make you wait any longer."

Finally Kakashi started to move down. Gave a good attention to Sasuke's nipples and without warning, licked the entire length of the member in front of him sending a certain Uchiha to heaven.

Sasuke moaned like crazy, it was the only thing he knew how to do at the moment. All the licking and sucking that was being performed on his cock destroyed coherence, he was all sensations now.

"Hnn.." he murmured, feeling cold as Kakashi's mouth left his member. He heard the man chuckle.

"Don't worry, is only for a second. You do want to feel me inside you, don't you?" Kakashi said with a sexy voice in his ear, and took lub from the drawer by the bed's side.

While the silver haired prepared himself Sasuke took his own time at the copy nin's neck and nipples, making him moan too.

"Sasuke… if you want me to go fast I suggest you stop…"

The Uchiha simply smirked and managed to sit on his lap and continue. "You're not the only one who knows how to drive one crazy." He smirked as he saw Kakashi's eyes closing, as the man moaned more.

Kakashi then took his mouth and kissed him passionately, pressing their bodies together, their erections brushing on each other.

"Are you ready?"

"For you, always."

Kakashi then lifted Sasuke's body and slowly made him sit on his hard member.

Sasuke closed his eyes because of the pain as he was completely filled with Kakashi. Then he felt one hand surrounding his forgotten erection and another intertwining with his own. He had never felt so complete.

Their bodies moved together. Their sweatiness mixed. Their moans echoed united through the room. Their faces connected. They kissed. They caressed each other. Time was lost. And they came together.

They both fell on the bed, exhausted, panting.

Kakashi pulled his former pupil to lay upon him and embraced him.

"Do you think you have energy to take a shower?"

"Hnnn." Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi chuckled.

"I think this is a no. But we really need to clean ourselves."

They slowly got up and Kakashi took Sasuke's hand, leading him to the bathroom.

The water ran through their bodies; enlaced bodies. Mismatched eyes staring into dark ones, emotion flowing through them.

The copy nin lowered his head and whispered in his ear. Three words that made Sasuke loose the confidence in his legs. Good that he was being held. Sighing, feeling the happiest person in the world, he whispered to Kakashi's chest.

"I love you too."

*

_One year later…_

It was almost midday and two bodies were slowly moving on a bed. One man drawing something with his fingers on the other's chest and receiving a gentle caress on his cheeks.

"Can't believe the old hag did this to you…"

"I know. I'm definitely not willing to meet those kids… Actually.." he slowly sat on the other's lap and smirked "There is only one thing I'm willing to do right now…"

They rolled on the bed and kissed with passion.

_Three hours later…_

At one room of the Academy there were three genins. A pale boy with dark brown hair, a girl with light purple hair and a boy with orange hair, this one preparing a small prank.

"That's for our sensei learn that he can't get late!"

"Baka. He is a jounin. He'll never fall at this." The brown headed said and the girl immediately agreed.

Suddenly the door opened and a masked face plopped inside, at the same moment, an extinguisher fell on his head and the person's dark hair was dusted with white chalk.

The orange haired boy started to laugh like crazy.

"Well, let's see. The first thing I think of the three of you is: I hate you." Said one masked Uchiha Sasuke as three heads fell anime style in front of him. He could barely wait for testing them tomorrow.


End file.
